1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adapter for a spectacle frame housing electro-active lenses. Specifically, this invention relates to an adapter configured for enabling a spectacle frame to operate and control electro-active lenses housed therein without the need to either uniquely design and manufacture the spectacle frame or to perform undue modifications of an existing spectacle frame. In particular, the spectacle frame may allow electro-active lenses housed therein to focus and be controlled both automatically and manually with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the invention of electro-active spectacle lenses that provide dynamic changes in focus there is a desire to engineer these lenses such that they can be compatible with most, if not all, pre-existing spectacle frame designs. To accomplish such a task, all of the components required to operate the electro-active functionality must be incorporated either internally or externally to the body of the lens so that the lens can be mounted into any unmodified spectacle frame and still be both aesthetically acceptable and fully functional.
Historically, the optical industry has been structured in such a way that the patient selects his or her eyewear based largely on aesthetics that relate to frame comfort and appearance. Generally the frames are the first item selected in picking out prescription eyeware. Lenses, including tints, coatings, and optical design are usually picked second. Given the significant number of available frame styles, sizes, and colors, the manner in which the industry has historically functioned, and the desire of the consumer or patient to have a vast selection of frames to choose from, there is a desire to provide a means and system for near universal compatibility between the new electro-active lenses and existing frame designs.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved spectacle frame adapted for housing electro-active lenses that effectively overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in the art. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to control electro-active lenses.